Typically, devices are packaged for protection during operation. These packaged devices are placed on a printed circuit board (PCB) with other devices. The PCB with the devices is used in products, such as computers or cellular phones. Since there is a desire to decrease the size of products, such as computers and cellular phones, there is a need to decrease the size of the PCB and the package device without sacrificing functionality. In many cases, additional functionality is desired. For example, it may be desirable to have more than one device in a package. In addition, cost is a concern. Therefore, a need exists for a cost-effective packaging method that can increase functionality.